


TMNT fantasy

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fiction, General fiction, Ghosts, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, M/M, Multi, Sex, Spirits, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a mage Michelangelo was driven from his home by an angry father. During his travels he gets captured and imprisoned by some bandits who plan to ransom him off to whoever will pay. that is until Leo shows up and kills the bandits for the local lord. with no where else to go Mikey takes to following Leo.</p><p>But as they set out for a nearby town they find themselves pulled into an ancient battle between the forces the evil shredder, and the long dead peaceful spirit of Kim-Qui. </p><p>Can Leo and Mikey survive the darkness that follows them or will they be consumed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

 

Mikey groaned as he slowly rolled over onto his back. He tried to busy himself with the things around him. The sound of dripping water, the whistling of the wind passing through the caves. The sound of some unseen animal crawling amongst the rocks. Yet try as he might he simply could not take him mind away from his predicament. Sighing Mikey sat up, wincing as his back popped several times. His current situation was this; several days ago he’d been making his way to Keln’s keep the local castle when he’d been jumped and kidnapped by bandits. They had taken away his belonging and clothes and had tossed him inside this cage with the intention of ransoming him off to whoever would pay for him which would probably end up being slavers since his family had no idea where he was.

Groaning again Mikey stood up and began to pace back and forth between the walls of his cage. He could try and break out. Not something that was likely to happen since the bandits had stolen the amulet which helped him channel his magic. He could try to bribe the bandits with something. Also not something that would work since they’d taken his belongings. Sighing Mikey leaned forward and rested his head against the bars of his cage. His situation looked pretty hopeless. Dropping to his knees Mikey did his best to fight back a few tears. Why was this happening to him? He’d escaped one horrible situation and been thrust into another one. Sighing Mikey shuddered as a cold gust of wind passed through the cavern. Turning around he grabbed at the thin sheet one of the kinder bandits had given him. it did almost nothing to keep him warm, but at least it gave him some form of protection from the gusts of wind that were now passing through the caver on a regular basis. Had someone left a door open?

Mikey chuckled at the thought of that. He could not however dismiss the hope that someone had seen him get kidnapped and was trying to save him. But he knew his luck was not that good. Wrapping the thin sheet around him Mikey lay back down on the ground. Maybe…..when one of the bandits came to bring him food he could try to reason with him, or try to buy his way out of this cold, windy, and dark hell.

 

** LATER **

 

Mikey sat bolt upright as a heavily armored bandit charged past his cage, making enough sound to wake the dead. Standing up Mikey gripped the bars of his cage as more bandits ran past him. “Hey!”

A passing bandit stopped. “Da fack you wan?”

Mikey rolled his eyes. The ferret could not look like more of a bandit if he tried. Patched clothing, a leather chest plate that was half a size to small; and an eye patch over his left eye.

“What’s going on?”

The bandit shook his head and sneered at him. “Don’t get your hopes up boy. Just some idiot who wandered into the caves. We’ll have him killed in no time. Then we’ll ransack his corpse and come back down here. Some of us like to fuck after we’ve killed something. And you’re by far the prettiest face in the group.”

He shuddered at the thought of that. He was pretty sure most of these bandits were crawling with diseases that he did not want to contract. Despite this however he could not suppress the blush that tinted his cheeks. The bandit had said he was cute. He watched as the bandit ran off into the darkness leaving him alone. looking at the bars that separated him from his freedom. Making up his mind Mikey moved to act.

Closing his eyes Mikey took several deep breaths. He could feel it; all around him magic flowed freely, without any restrictions. Yes his amulet had been destroyed but the magic was still there. Reaching out with his mind Mikey willed the magic to change course; to no longer flow around him aimlessly but to flow over to bars of his cage. He could tell the cage was made from steel and not iron, which meant that magic would react with the steel if it was told how. Mentally he willed it to rush past the steel bars like a river. To erode the steel until nothing was left.

Nervously he chanced a peek by opening one of his eyes and glancing down at the bar. Even as he glanced at them he could see the steel bar vibrating and becoming a hairs bit thinner. Closing his eyes he focused on his work, thinning the bar until it was weak enough that he could break it through brute force. Moving onto the next bar he had been about to do the same thing to it, when a loud crash met his ears and made him flinch. Opening his eyes Mikey found that he could hear the sounds of battle now. The sound of swords crashing against each other and armor clanking as its wearer fought.

Distancing himself from the battle Mikey focused on his task and soon managed to weaken 2 more bars. It would have to do. Putting his shoulder to the bars Mikey put all his weight behind him and pushed. For a moment the bars groaned before snapping and sending him hurtling forward and out of the cage. Landing in a heap on the ground Mikey groaned and rubbed his head as he staggered to his feet. Taking a few steps forward he did his best to clear his eyes of the dust that had been kicked up from his escape. Mentally he prayed he would not run into any bandits as he moved to one of the walls and then followed that to a doorway. Peeking out of the doorway Mikey found the coast to be clear. Running from the cave he had been in he found himself in a dimly lit hallway with a few doorways leading off into other chambers. Making his way down the hallway Mikey flinched again as the sounds of battle drew even closer. Ducking into one of the side chambers Mikey sank to the ground as he felt his nerves get the better of him.

What was he doing? How could he escape from this cave? And even if he did it wasn't like he could just wander around without any clothes. In the back of his mind he was also aware of just how hungry he was. He’d eaten nothing but bread and water for the past few days. Fighting back more tears Mikey flinched again as the sounds of battle drew even closer. Whoever or whatever the bandits were fighting was putting up a tremendous fight. Staggering to his feet he took a few calming breaths before moving to run out the door. He’d made up his mind; he was gunna run as fast as he could and hope to find the exit. He’d worry about clothes later.

He’d hardly taken a single step towards the door however when something came crashing through the stone wall and hit him. Mikey yelped as he found himself lifted off the ground and hurled across the room before crashing into a pile of crates. As luck would have it he hit the crates with his shell which minimized the amount of damage done to him. Scrambling to his feet Mikey yelped in fear as the things that had hit him grabbed his leg. Looking down he found himself staring into the beat, bloodied, and bruised face of the bandit he’d talked to before. He watched as the ferret opened his mouth to speak; only to cough up blood and teeth. Mikey flinched as he felt some of the blood platter his skin. Against the cold air of the caverns it was disgustingly warm.

Kicking his leg free from the dying ferret’s grip Mikey shakily got to his feet to run again. Only to find his exit was now blocked; but not by rocks or debris but by a person. This new person was like him a turtle. Unlike him however this new turtle had a sword in each hand and was glaring it him with a glare that could make a stampeding oxen turn away in fear. “You’re naked.”

It was a statement not a question. Mikey blushed and did his best to cover himself. “Yes.”

God his voice sounded so weak. The turtle continued to stare at him. “You won’t last long as a bandit if you go into battle naked.”

Mikey blinked for a second before shaking his head violently. “No, no, no. I’m not……..I’m not a bandit. They captured me a few days ago and have been holding me prisoner. I only just escaped.”

With a great sigh of relief Mikey noted that the stranger had lowered his twin swords. “What’s your name?”

Mikey shifted nervously. “I’m Michelangelo, but everyone called me Mikey.”

The stranger looked at him for another moment before reaching back and putting his swords back into their sheaths. I’m Leonardo, but just call me Leo.” Mikey nodded. Leo smiled and gestured to him. “So……you gunna put some clothes on or do you just walk around naked all the time?” Mikey blushed and looked around the room for some clothing.

When he found none, he instead grabbed a nearby bolt of cloth and quickly fashioned himself a kind of toga for him to wear while he searched. However after a few minutes he found that the room was mostly empty save for a few bits of random junk. Turning back to Leo Mikey shifted nervously. “Are they all dead?”

Leo nodded. “Yes.”

Mikey shifted again. “Can we search some other rooms? There’s no clothes in here.”

Leo sighed but nodded. Nervously Mikey hurried past him and out into the hallway. He had to fight the urge to throw up. Bodies and blood covered the hallway. Moving slowly Mikey tried not to look at the stabbed, bloody, and broken bodies of his captors. Some had large pools of blood under or around them while others had entire limbs missing. “First time seeing a dead body?”

Mikey nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth he’d vomit. Giving each body a wide birth Mikey ducked into another room and breathed a sigh of relief. Not only were there no bodies but he could easily make out a pile of discarded clothes in the corner. Rushing over to the clothes Mikey dug through them. Mentally he noted just how many of the clothes seemed to be woman’s clothing. However after a few minutes he managed to find some clothes that would feet him.

Mikey looked up as Leo made a sound on the other end of the room. Leo was bent over a small chest obviously stuffing handfuls of loot into a bag he was carrying. Looking around the room Mikey spotted a pile of crates and half walked half ran to it. Despite the fact that Leo had saved him he really didn’t want the strange turtle to see him in the nude anymore. Pulling off the toga he’d made Mikey jumped as someone let out a roar of rage that seemed to shake the whole room. A wolf clad in leather armor had found them and even now was charging at Leo who had turned and was already drawing his sword. Mikey watched half horrified, half mesmerized as Leo calmly drew out one of his swords and with a single motion decapitated the charging wolf; who was already too close to react. The wolf’s body dropped to the ground and skidded for a moment before coming to a stop at the swordsman’s feet.

“Are you ok?” Mikey voice sounded so quite he was amazed Leo heard him.

“Aren’t you dressed yet?” Mikey flinched slightly at the tone. Leo sounded annoyed.

Hurriedly he ducked back behind the crates and finished pulling the makeshift loincloth off. As he moved to fasted the piece of chest armor he’d found he heard Leo shift and come to a stop behind him. He did his best not to blush as he continued getting dressed. ‘ _He’s just making sure nothing attacks me. He’s not checking me out. He’s not interested in a skinny turtle like me._ ’

A few moments later he straightened up, now fully clothed. A leather vest held closed by several belts and buckles covered his chest; his pants more a huntsman style, with gaps in the fabric around where his legs met his hips. With a simple belt and loincloth style front holding them all together; and around his shoulders a traveler’s cloak which was a few sizes to small but was better than nothing. Slowly turning around Mikey shifted nervously as Leo looked at him. For some reason Mikey found he could not stop blushing. “You waiting for an invitation or can we go now?”

Mentally he chastised himself. Leo wanted to leave and he was holding him up. “Yeah. We can go now.”

Falling in line behind Leo Mikey followed the older turtle out of the room and back into the body strewn hallway. From there they moved through the hallway for several minutes before emerging out into a large chamber where at the far end Mikey could see daylight.

He felt his spirits soar as he stepped out of the cave. He inhaled large breaths of air, and could not help but laugh slightly as the birds chirped and sang to each other. The world seemed so much brighter and happier now. Continuing to fallow Leo Mikey spoke. “So……where are you going?”

Leo glanced back at him before speaking. “Keln’s keep. I’ve got to hand in the bounty for those bandits I just killed. After that…….where ever I want.”

Mikey nodded. “Ok……um……do you think……I mean…….can I……”

but he was cut off as Leo sighed. “Yes you can come with me to Keln’s keep. After that though………..we’ll see. I don't want you following me if you’re completely useless.”

Mikey frowned at Leo’s back. “I’m not useless. I’m an apprentice mage.”

Leo shrugged “really? Cause you seemed kind of useless back there.”

Mikey glared at Leo’s back. “I’m not useless.”

Leo shrugged again. “Then what are you good at?”

Mikey was silent for a few minutes. Yes it was true he didn’t have any formal training in combat. And he didn’t know much in the way of combat or defensive magic. “I’m……a healer and a spirit seeker.”

Leo glanced back at him. “Really? A healer?”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah. I was taught by the local wise woman back in my home village. She said I had a real talent for it.”

Leo nodded. “Good to know. Might even have you try your fancy magic on my back, it’s been aching for a while now.”

Mikey nodded. “I could probably fix that.”

Leo nodded again. “Ok….by the way what are you doing out here? There’s not much to do out here in the backwoods.”

Mikey shrugged. “I was trying to get to Keln’s keep. They have a branch of a Magistar Arcanum there. I figured I could stay there and then wait for them to rotate out the people who are there, and then hitch a ride with them to Malshiba.”

Leo nodded. He knew of Malshiba; the capital city of Atorma; and main head quarters for the Magistar Arcanum. Silence fell between them as they continued to walk. Around them the air grew colder and small gusts of wind battered against their forms as they continued through the forest until the trees began to thin and finally clear. Stepping out of the forest Mikey and Leo found themselves looking at a large castle fortress in the nearby distance.

 

** LATER **

 

Mikey watched as the large Iron Gate in front of them slowly rose up into the air, allowing them entrance to the keep. He’d never been to Keln's keep before; to be honest he’d never been to any keep before. The sounds, sights and smells came hurtling at him. All around him men and women bustled about trying to make their way home or to their destinations before the fast approaching nightfall. From every direction animals sung, chirped, squawked, or called to each other creating a kind of chorus that never seemed to die down. Men of every race and size walked the streets clad in thick steel armor the symbol for Keln’s keep; a star with a sword in front of it; emblazoned on their chests and shields. Moving through the keep Mikey and Leo soon found themselves in front of a large stone building with a dark blue banner hanging above its door. Next to him Leo felt Mikey shift and speak. “This is it, the local branch of the Magistar Arcanum.”

Leo looked up at the banner; 5 stars surrounding a set of golden scales. “Looks nicer than some taverns I’ve stayed in.” making their way inside they found themselves greeted by a young lemur who smiled at them as they came through the door. “Welcome to the Magistar Arcanum. How can I help you two strapping young men?”

Mikey shifted nervously before speaking. “I’m a healer. I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while?”

the lemur smiled even wider. “Ahhhhh a wandering healer. A bit too much travel for my liking but it’s a worthy ambition. We have a room available for you and your consort. If you’ll both just follow me.”

Mikey shook his head. “Leo’s not my consort.”

The lemur shrugged. “Bodyguard, consort, fuck toy, travel companion; none of it matters to me. Right this way.”

Mikey did his best to hide the blush that covered his face as he and Leo followed the lemur down a small hallway and into a moderate sized bedroom. “Make yourselves at home. Breakfast is served at 7am, and morning meditations are at 7:30am. Goodnight.”

Before either Leo, or Mikey could speak the lemur back out of the room, and closed the door behind him; leaving them alone in the room. For a moment there was silence but it was broken by Leo who unslung his carrying bag and sat down on the simple bed they had been given. “It’s nice to not have to pay for a bed for once.”

Mikey cocked his head to the side. “Huh?”

Leo shrugged. “I sleep in a lot of taverns. They don't let you sleep in their beds for free. So it’s nice to not have to pay for a bed for once.”

Mikey nodded slowly. He’d never really been to a tavern before. Again Leo spoke. “Well I don't know about you but I’m hungry. What say we go find something to eat?”

Mikey nodded and again fell in line behind the bigger turtle as they left the room, went back down the hallway and back out into the village. The sun was rapidly setting now, throwing long thin black shadows over everything. After a short bit of walking Mikey found himself staring at a sign with the words 3 Spice Rum Tavern on it.

Following Leo through the door Mikey took a moment to look around the tavern. The room they were in was dimly lit but still easy enough to see. In front of them a bar was occupied a few patrons; each of them nursing drinks on mugs of flagons. To their right a few tables and booths had be set up for more people to sit and drink. To their left a staircase led to a loft/balcony area where undoubtedly more patrons could sit and drink. In the left corner of the room a piano and a small pile of other musical instruments had been piled for people to play them if they possessed the skill.

Following Leo up to the bar Mikey took a seat on one of the small stools and watched as the bartender; a gruff looking badger turned and looked at them. “wacha want?”

Leo shrugged. “What kind of food you got in this place?”

The badger shrugged his shoulders and jerked his thumb towards a door behind him. “Me son cooks stew and meat. Aint got mutch else; maybe a few slices o’ bread if yer lucky.”

Leo nodded. “We’ll take 2 bowls of stew and whatever bread you have left……and a mug of your 3 spice rum for myself.”

The badger nodded and tapped the bar with one of his nails. “That’ll be 17 coppers. First you pay then you eat.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “I’ll give you 10 coppers now, and the other six IF we don't get food poisoning.”

For a very long tense moment Mikey’s gaze shifted between Leo and the badger as they both stared each other day until finally the badger ‘blinked’. “Fine. 10 coppers now and the rest later.”

A moment later Leo dropped the small coins onto the counter. Faster than Mikey could count them the badger swiped them from the bar and deposited them in a small lock box under the bar. “I’ll have yer food up in a moment.”

Sure enough a few moments later 2 bowls of stew were pushed in front of them with a single plate with 5 slices of bread stacked on it. Leo’s rum joined them a moment later while Mikey was given a glass of water. Mikey watched as Leo grabbed one of the pieces of bred, folded it lengthwise and dipped it into his stew before taking a bite out of it. Looking down at the stew Mikey absentmindedly stirred it with his spoon. It wasn't that it looked bad, in fact compared to the bread and water he’d been surviving off of it looked absolutely delicious, but……. “What’s wrong?”

Mikey looked up at Leo who was now looking at him. Mikey shook his head. “I just……..this doesn’t feel real.”

Slowly he reached out and picked up the spoon gazing into the small portion of soup inside the metal utensil. “It just………it feels like a dream. Like at any moment I’ll wake up and I’ll be back in that cage with the bandits and no hope of ever leaving.”

A moment later Mikey flinched slightly as he felt Leo put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s real. I promise. You’re here in this tavern. Not asleep in that cage. I promise.”

Mikey looked up at him. “Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me. I can't……I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am.”

Leo chuckled. “Well………you could always worship me as your god-king and do anything and everything I say.”

Mikey chuckled at that and Leo smiled. “See, everything is better when you obey your god-king.”

Again Mikey chuckled and his stomach let out a loud ‘uuuurrrrggglleeee’. Mikey blushed slightly at that and finally swallowed the bit of soup in his spoon. The hot broth and vegetables tasted so good he let out an involuntary ‘chur’.

Next to him Leo smiled and picked up the mug of spiced rum. “You want a little?”

Mikey looked at him. “Your rum?”

Leo nodded. “Yeah. You can toast to your freedom.”

Mikey eyed the mug for a moment. “I guess……..but only a little bit.”

Leo shrugged and passed him the mug before going back to his stew. Looking down into the mug Mikey found himself staring at a slightly orange liquid that smelled strongly on honey and cinnamon. Putting the mug to his lips Mikey drank just enough to fill his mouth before setting the mug back down and swallowing the rum. It tickled and made his throat numb as it made its way to his stomach. Coughing slightly Mikey glanced over to see Leo smiling at him. “what?”

Leo shrugged. “you don't drink much do you?”

Mikey shook his head. “I’m a healer. Drinking combined with magic doesn’t always end well.”

Leo chuckled. “I suppose it could end badly. Although I’ll admit I would have thought being a healer that you would have a spell or technique that would prevent a hangover.”

Mikey shook his head. “nope. Sorry.”

Leo shrugged. “oh well guess I’ll just have to deal with it the o-”

but Leo was cut off as behind them the door to tavern swung open and a dozen people filed into the bar.

Turning to glance at the group Mikey had been about to take another mouthful of the stew when his body froze. In the group was a Rat, tall, skinny, narrow eyes evil looking face; his long whip like tail swaying casually from side to side. He’d seen this rat before. Back when he had first been captured the rat had been the one who had led the group that had ambushed and then imprisoned him. it had been this rat that had torn off his clothes and had beaten him almost senseless that first night. Mikey didn’t even flinch as his spoon dropped to the floor making a loud clattering sound that went unheard by everyone else in the tavern except Leo who looked at him. “Mikey? are you ok?”

he tried to look ok, tried to pick up his spoon as though he’d just accidentally dropped it. This proved to be impossible however as his body refused to stop trembling. At any moment he expected the rat to look over and recognize him. He was so scared he flinched when Leo touched his shoulder. “hey what’s wrong?”

Mikey looked back to Leo; his whole body still trembling. “I……I…….he……..I…”

He was so scared his mind found it impossible to form a full thought.

That’s when it happened. Mikey watched as in slow motion the rat turned and their eyes connected. For a full 10 seconds neither of them spoke; the world just seemed to fall away leaving only them. then reality snapped back as the rat pointed directly at him. “YOU!?”

A split second later the rat pushed away from the booth he’d been sitting in, pulling out his saber as he did so. In a flash Leo moved leaping back from the bar and drawing his own blades. Their swords met in a shower of sparks and sound. Mikey watched frozen as Leo ducked, rolled, and slashed at the rat who was able to deflect or dodge each of his attacks. The other patrons of the bar were laughing; they thought it was a game or a show. They didn’t understand just how dangerous this fight way.

Mikey felt his heart clench as the rat lashed out with his claws trying to gouge out part of Leo’s face. A move Leo deflected by ducking at just the right moment making the rat instead rake his hand across the hard stone surface of one of the walls. The rat roared in rage and tried to stab Leo through the chest. Leaning sideways Leo dodged the attack allowing the rat to bury his blade deep into the wall. Mikey watched as Leo stuck out not with his blade but with his fist catching the rat just under the jaw and lifting him off the ground before sending him into a heap on the floor. As the rat scrambled to get to his feet Leo took a step forward and caught the rat’s tail with his foot; pinning him to the ground.

“You’ll go nowhere rat. What problem do you have with my friend?” the rat hissed and tried to get away but was foiled not only by Leo’s foot which still pinned his tail, but also by Leo’s swords coming down and sticking through his shirt and into the floor ensuring that he could not get away. Leo looked from the rat to Mikey; who was still trembling and looked as though he might pass out at any moment. “You………”

Slowly the dots began to connect in his brain. Leo turned back to the rat his eyes burning with fury. “Your part of that bandit group. The ones that had him locked up.” Now Leo was shaking but not from fear, but anger. “AREN’T YOU!” the last words came a shout; instantly the bar went silent. “YOU KIDNAPPED HIM, AND HELD HIM HOSTAGE! DIDN’T YOU!?”

the rat said nothing, only continued to hiss and try to escape. Leo had, had enough. Grabbing the hit of his sword he drew his arm back to slay the rat. To cut off his head and rid the world of one less evil person…….only to find his sword arm weighed down by someone who grabbed hold of his wrist.

Mikey had moved from his spot at the bar and now held Leo’s wrist. The grip was weak and even now he still trembled. His eyes were closed and Leo could see a few small tears had spilled out and were dripping down his face. “Please don't.” his voice was so weak. “Please don't kill him. I…..I…….I don't want to see anyone else die because of me.”

Leo’s gaze shifted from Mikey, back down to the rat; who was still hissing but had stopped trying to escape. “Fine. He lives.”

A moment later Leo lashed out with another punch that connected with the front of the rat’s face; knocking him out and sending him to the floor with a loud ‘THUD’. “Someone call the guards. Have this man arrested. He’s a bandit.”

Leo retrieved his swords and put them back into their sheaths. Turning back to the bar he payed the badger the rest of their tab before guiding Mikey out of the tavern. The younger turtle was still shaking, and looked as though he was still in danger of passing out. Sighing Leo made up his mind. Reaching down he grabbed Mikey just behind the knee and lifted him into the ground making the younger turtle squeal and yelp in surprise as he suddenly found himself being carried like a bride. “Thank you……for not killing him.”

Leo shrugged. “Your god-king can be merciful too.”

Mikey chuckled.


	2. Spirits, Mana and Love That Can Never Be

Leo groaned as he buried his nose against the young turtle’s soft smooth skin. Gods his smell was intoxicating. Beneath him Mikey moaned. “Leo………….”

It sent a chill through Leo’s shell; and made him want to claim the youngling for himself. Using his weight he pinned Mikey against the wall before claiming him mouth. The kiss was hot, sloppy and better than anything he’d ever done before. He felt Mikey shudder as his tongue pushed its way into his mouth; claiming it. Beneath him Leo felt Mikey shudder. Grinning Leo ran his hand up Mikey’s chest, massaging the muscles and enjoying the moans that came in response. His actions became bolder. His kisses became more aggressive, claiming every part of Mikey’s mouth as his own. His hands dipped lower, past Mikey’s hips; gripping his throbbing organ, gaining a half strangled moan from Mikey. But their hot moment was interrupted by a loud crash that seemed to shake the entire world.   


****  
REALITY  
  


  
Leo sat bolt upright his hand already going towards his swords which were leaning against the wall next to the bed. Mikey was moving too; the yong turtle slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. “Whas goin on?”

the answer came from the young lemur from before. “there’s been an accident. We need a healer. quickly.”

Leo watched as Mikey groaned and slowly got out of bed. “what happened?”

grabbing his swords Leo followed Mikey and the lemur down the hallway and into a side room where a bed had been laid out and a wounded wolf was laying with another wolf kneeing next to him. One look at the injured wolf told Leo the injuries were serious. The wolf had dozens if not hundreds of cuts and bruises covering his body; but it was the injury to his knee that drew Leo’s attention. Even from across the room Leo could see a large shard of bone sticking out of the flesh. Next to hi Mikey stiffened. “what the hell happened to him?”

the kneeling wolf; which turned out to be female stood up and spoke. “we were working the night shift at the nearby quarry. There was a termer and he feel from the platform we were working on.”

Mikey stepped forward and knelt down next to the injured wolf who shifted weakly. “no. don't move. Dear gods…….ok.” Mikey stood up and turned to the lemur. “I need 2 bundles of sage, and a small dose of hemlock. These injures are not something I can heal while conscious. I’ll also need a gem or some kind of focusing agent.”

The lemur nodded vanishing down the hallway and out of sight. Mikey turned to Leo. “I’m gunna be here for a while, you should go back to bed.”

Leo shook his head. “no…..I’ll stay. I may not know anything about healing but……..I’ll find some way to help.”

Mikey smiled weakly. “ok. Just……check my pulse every now and then……..to be sure I’m still alive.”

Leo cocked his head. “what?”

Mikey looked back at the injured wolf. “These injures are far worse than what I’m capable of healing while I’m awake. While I’m unconscious I can focus more energy on healing.”

Leo nodded. “ok…..i think I get it. What are the herbs for?”

Mikey shrugged. “They’ll knock me out faster than the time it would take me to naturally fall asleep.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “I could just hit you in the head really hard.”

Mikey chuckled. “the herbs will leave me with less of a headache. Now-” but Mikey was cut off as the injured wolf let out a low groan.  


Leaving Leo Mikey knelt down next to the wolf and put his fingers against the wolf’s neck. His pulse was weak…..very weak. But he was saved from more worries as the lemur reappeared carrying a mortar and pestle with the already concocted potion and a simple amethyst amulet on a chord. “Here. Do you really think you can save him?”

Taking the pestle Mikey took a deep breath before downing the entire potion in a single mouthful. Resisting the urge to spit it back out Mikey swallowed the mouthful of potion and “I’m certainly gunna tr-”

but the rest of his words never left his mouth as the room began to spin. Using all of his strength and willpower Mikey grabbed the amulet from the lemur and placed it in the center of the wolf’s chest; causing the wolf to groan slight. Closing his eyes Mikey felt the last of his consciousness slip from the physical world. He’d done this kind of thing before. He knew what to expect. When the mind loses its connection to the physical world it would try to create a substitute.

The trick was to ignore those illusions and instead focus on the connection the still physical connection between himself and the injured wolf. Even as he floated there in the void gathering his focus he could hear it. his mind trying to substitute a memory for reality. He could hear someone speaking…..no shouting. For a fraction of a second his attention turned to the memory.

The shouting became clearer. “FUCKIN USELESS!”

A moment later he flinched as he felt pain lance across his face; a side effect of the slap he’d been given in the memory. Slowly the darkness around him began to fade. All around him lines of glittering light began to bend, twist, wriggle, and writhe; soon taking on the form of the injured wolf.  Under his breath Mikey swore. The wolf’s injures were much worse than he’d first thought.

Almost half the bones in the wolf’s body were broken or fractured; but even worse was the sheer amount of internal trauma to the wolf’s organs and insides. Luckily for him he didn’t have to do all the work alone. Even as he floated there in the void looking at all the damage he could feel the wolf’s body responding. The wolfs dormant but still there mana was already responding to his mental presence opening up to him so he could use it; at the same time the wolf’s body was already trying to heal itself.   
  
Focusing on the wolf’s knee Mikey watched as the threads of light expanded giving him a closer view of the injury. Already the blood vessels around the protruding bone had sealed themselves; preventing more blood loose. Slowly he began to work. First he gathered up small portions of the fox’s own mana; then he slowly set out putting that mana into the muscles around the protruding bone. Yes he could have just used his magic and jammed the bone back into place; but that would have caused more damage than good. By manipulating the muscles with magic he was able to produce small expansions and contractions; which would slowly pull the bone back into place without causing too much damage. Taking a deep breath Mikey focused, he had a lot of work to do.   


  
****LEO’S POV  
  
  
  
Leo watched as Mikey slowly inhaled before exhaling. He’d been like this for almost an hour. At first the changes had been obvious. Leo had watched fascinated as every few seconds the bone sticking out of the wolf’s knee had trembled and retreated back into the wolf’s knee. After that things had slowed down. Leo tensed slightly as he felt someone touch his shoulder. “Come on. We should leave him to his work.”

The female wolf spoke; “I’m not leaving him.”

the lemur nodded and motioned for Leo to follow him down the hallway and into a small room with several chairs and a table. “Would you like some tea?”

Leo nodded and watched as the lemur set about making tea. “So what exactly is he doing in there to heal that wolf?”

the lemur looked up at him and smiled as he poured the hot water into 2 mugs. “It is……complicated to explain. Do you know the basic of how mana works?”

Leo shook his head. “Not really. I’m a warrior not a mage. So I don't have any mana.”

The lemur smiled and set the tea down in front of him before pulling out 2 more mugs and a pitcher of water. “Imagine these mugs are your body. It has set limits, and definitions right?”

Leo nodded and watched as the lemur began to pour water into one of the mugs. “Every person regardless of if they’re a mage or not has some reserve of mana within them. Now imagine the water in the mug is your mana pool, ok?”

again Leo nodded and the lemur continued. “Magic works by drawing from your mana pool without dipping below a certain level. A bit like how you take a drink from the mug. Although you’ve removed the water it can always be refilled.”

As he spoke the lemur took a small drink from the mug and then began to replace the water he had drunk with water from the pitcher. “What a healer does is very different. Like the mugs a person’s body can only hold so much mana, too much and it will ‘overflow’. In the real world this usually means the person explodes. Now when a person is injured their body heals itself by using mana, this is what tells the cells to divide and the body to fight off infect. A person can recover from any injury so long as there is enough mana to heal it. If they’re not then the person will die. What a healer does is act as a second reserve of mana for the body to draw upon. Now the injured body has more mana to draw on; so it can heal itself from even more devastating injuries. Understand?”

again Leo nodded. “Ok. So why does he have to be unconscious?”

the lemur shrugged and took a sip of tea. “When a person is awake their mana is ‘protected’ by a kind of mental shield. It’s a kind of evolutionary defense that prevents mages from ‘feeding’ off each other’s mana. By being unconscious a mage can allow his mana to flow more easily.”

Leo nodded and took a sip of tea. “so basically he’s an extra source of power for the injured wolf to draw from?”

the lemur shrugged. “Yes and no. when the body is damaged it does a wonderful impression of someone who is drowning. Like a drowning person the body will thrash and writhe about trying to use its mana to heal every injury at the same time. This is fine if the injuries aren’t too bad. But in this case the body will exhaust all its mana before it’s healing even begins to take effect. Your friend is direction the flow of mana, prioritizing the injures and healing each one at a time ensuring that they heal properly. Think of him as the conductor in an orchestra. He tells the body what to do and when to do it. Does that make better sense?”

Leo nodded. “ok, yeah. I think it get it.”

the lemur smiled and drank a bit more tea. “So how did you two wind up together?”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “He told you before. We’re not together. We met on the road and decided to travel here together. But we don't know each other.”

The lemur looked at him for a moment. “ok.”

Leo could tell he obviously didn’t believe him. “Drop the act.”

The lemur looked startled at his tone of voice. “Just because you’re a mage doesn’t make your assumptions of the world right. We just met. We’re not together. End of story.”

The lemur sighed. Leo could tell part of him still didn’t believe him.   


  
****MIKEY’S POV  
  


  
He could feel the strain on his body. Even here in the void his limbs felt heavy as he moved his hands, guiding a small channel of magic through the wolf’s arm; branching the channel off to the dozen or so cuts that dotted the flesh. The cut were minor so he could afford to heal them all at the same time. Floating back Mikey took a moment to relax and observe the work he’d been doing.

The wolf’s knee was mostly fixed. The bone that had been sticking out was now back in place and was already beginning to mend itself back into a single bone. Most of the cuts on the wolf’s body were gone, as was the concussion he’d gotten in the fall. He’d used the last of the wolf’s mana to reopen several closed blood vessels before setting about using his own mana to patch and then reinflate one of the wolf’s lungs which had collapsed.

Slowly he took a deep breath. He was reaching the end of what he could do. If he used much more of his mana he’d risk using too much. Closing his eyes Mikey went through the techniques he’d been taught that would allow him to wake up. First, know that you’re unconscious; check. Second, feel the real world around you; check. He could feel the hardness of the floor he was sitting on and the ache of his muscles from channeling his strength into the injured wolf. Third, remove the connection between him and the injured person.

Focusing on his true body Mikey willed his arms to lift up and off the amulet connecting him and the wolf; and was rewarded when he felt himself go light headed for a moment before slipping sideways before feeling someone catch him.  
  
Taking a deep breath Mikey opened his eyes and found himself back in the material world. Taking another deep breath Mikey found himself being held up by the female wolf who slowly helped him to his feet and then over to a small chair. “I’ll go get your friend.” Mikey nodded and closed his eyes in fatigue. He really was tired. His body was aching and it felt like his head was pulsing with each heartbeat. He could feel his mind drifting and soon he was asleep again.   


****  
LEO’S POV  
  


Leo looked up as the door to the room opened and he found the female wolf from before standing in the doorway. “The healer is awake.”

Leaving the room Leo followed the wolf back down the hallway with the lemur right behind him. Stepping into the room Leo took a moment to glance at the once injured wolf. He was breathing better now and the bone was no longer sticking out of his knee. Turing his attention towards Mikey Leo could not help but smile slightly. Mikey’s head was hanging freely to the side; his eyes were closed, and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Gentle snoring was coming from the obviously asleep turtle. Walking over to Mikey Leo knelt down and adjusted the turtle before picking him up and turning to the lemur and the wolves. “try not to get hurt for the rest of the night, please.”

The female wolf smiled weakly; and the lemur glared at him slightly annoyed. Leo ignored them and walked out of the room taking great care to no jostle or shake Mikey who was fast asleep.  


 

 ****MIKEY’S POV  
  


Slowly he watched as all around him his sleeping mind constructed a scene. He was standing in a temple. All around him candle glowed softly and a faint humming chant could be heard seemingly coming from nowhere. Taking a step forward Mikey looked up at the large stone statue in front of him. The statue was tall; and in the form of a turtle. Over the statues eyes a set of bandages had been tied, hiding its true expression.

He knew this statue; it was of the turtle god Kim-Qui or the cosmic turtle. According to the legends he had been told as a child; before     Kim-Qui had existed the world had been in chaos. Empires had lashed out at each other constantly leading to wars. Rivers had run backwards drawing water from the ocean up onto the land. The sun burned the land and the night froze the world as they constantly battled each other for control over the people who worshiped them. Then Kim-Qui had come into the world.

He’d shown the races how to live in peace, how to tame nature and make it work for them instead of against them. His birth brought balance to the world. It was he who had helped the first mages learn how to control the raging forces of magic that each of them had. He had taught them control and balance and had given birth to the Magister Arcanium and had spread the word that magic was not a force of evil but good.   
  
“admiring the statue?” he knew that voice. Turning Mikey smiled as he found himself looking at his best friend Leatherhead. Unlike him Leatherhead was not a turtle but a large Alligator. “You turtles always liked your gods. You find comfort in them; ‘knowing’ that they watch over you.”

Mikey nodded. “they watch over all of us. Even you.”

Mikey swayed slightly as he felt the world begin to spin. A moment later the spinning stopped and he found Leatherhead had moved and was now behind him; with his large muscular arms wrapped around his shoulder keeping him upright. “why do you do this my young turtle?”

Mikey closed his eyes. “I don't know-”

but Leatherhead interrupted him. “the wolf. You didn’t have to use so much mana; he would have healed on his own, but you used so much mana to heal him. why?”

Mikey was silent for a long time. “Because I missed you.”

He felt Leatherhead let out a low rumbling ‘purr’.  “this cannot go on my turtle. You are alive; a creature of flesh, blood, and bone. I am long dead, nothing more than spirit and vapor……we cannot be together.”

Mikey felt a tear fall from one of his closed eyes. “Why not?” Leatherhead ‘purred’ again. “Because you would be in a constant state of near death; and I will not allow that.” Mikey felt Leatherhead turn him so they were looking at each other. “I love you my turtle. It’s because of this love that I tell you this. Do not dwell on me. Love between spirits and the living cannot be maintained. Seek love from those who are alive…….I beg you to do this. Forget about me; let this last shred of my soul pass into oblivion. By hoping we can be together you keep me bound to this world. Let me go…………please.”

Mikey shook his head frantically. “I can't……..I can't lose you. I’ll have no one else. My family hates me, I have no friends, no home, you’re all I have.”

Leatherhead sighed. “you have so much, my turtle. So much, but you cannot see it through your sadness. For now know this. You have a companion who enjoys your company and carries with him a kind of love for you. Whether romantic or otherwise remains to be seen; but he does carry this love for you.”

Mikey looked at Leatherhead sadly. “I love you.”

The massive alligator let him go and turned to walk away. “I love you to my turtle; worry not, even in oblivion I will watch and guard over you. No spirit will harm you less them wish to deal with my wraith. No go; wake up; live your life.”

They were both silent for a moment. “goodbye my turtle.”

The world was becoming fuzzy again. Slowly Mikey felt himself being pulled from the spirit world back into the world of the living. He didn’t open his eyes; he just laid there in the bed. A feeling of loss and sadness welling in his heart and stomach. “goodbye….Leatherhead.”


End file.
